Psycho Family Halloween
Psycho Family Halloween is the thirty-fourth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on October 31, 2015. Plot Jesse is dressed as the Joker and Corn is dressed as an ear of corn. The two explain their Halloween plan to prank Jeffrey Jr. at his party. The two leave to go to the Morton building, making a brief stop to observe Jesse's parents arguing. They go to the outside of the building and decide to rush them. Jesse opens the door to see Jeffrey dressed as Batman (1966 version). Jeffrey is bewildered to see Jesse and is amused at Jesse's costume. Jesse asks Jeffrey if he wants to see his scars but Jeffrey gets physical and pushes him outside after Jesse threatens him with a shard of wood. Jesse tells Jeffrey he wants to attend the party but Jeffrey closes the door on him. Outside Jesse takes out a two faced coin and decides to flip it to determine if he should light up fireworks. It comes up as heads and Jesse proceeds. The video then cuts to Jesse and Corn with the fireworks. The two return to the Morton building (again showing a glimpse of the Ridgway parents arguing). The two burst open the door again. Jeffrey tells them to get out again but Jesse threatens to light the firework. Jesse tells Jeffrey that he'll go away if Jeffrey role-plays with him. Jeffrey appears to go along with this for a few seconds but suddenly bursts out and tells him to put down the roman candle. Jesse lights it up and it bursts out into sparkles all over the Morton Building. Jesse laughs at the sight while Jeffrey tries to protect himself in fear. Suddenly, Jeffrey Sr. walks in dressed as the Hulk and demands to know what is going on in the Morton Building. Angered, Jeffrey Sr. flips over the party prepared tables that Jeffrey Jr. had for his to-be party. Jesse laughs at this sight while Jeffrey Jr. protests angrily. Jeffrey Jr. grabs an orange spray paint can and vandalizes Jesse's room with a penis drawing. Jesse runs at him and forcefully pushes Jeffrey Jr. against the wall before Jeffrey angrily shoves Jesse to the floor. Theresa Ridgway walks in dressed as an angel, shocked at what's going on. Jeff Sr. and Theresa leave the Morton Building, with Jeff Jr. cancelling his party and yelling at Jesse for ruining everything. The video ends with Jesse and Corn alone in the now-messy Morton Building, with Jesse telling Corn to turn the camera off. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway Psycho Family Halloween was filmed by Jesse and Corn. Locations *The Ridgway Residence *Ridgway Morton Building Victims Continuity Psycho Dad Interrupts Powwow was concerning the monthly payment, mostly from what occurred in Psycho Family Halloween. Reception A few viewers sided with Jeffrey Sr., as he is right that Jesse could have inflicted harm to Jeffrey Jr. and potentially could have worsened the damage, up to the point where propane tanks or even the entire Morton Building could have caught fire or exploded. Jesse attempted to defend himself by saying he didn't have anything to do with the events of Psycho Family Halloween, much to the criticism by viewers as well as Jeffrey Sr. and Jeffrey Jr. in the video. Some viewers thought Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. both had to be taught a lesson by Jeffrey Sr. Despite this, there are viewers who sided with Jesse. Trivia *''Psycho Family Halloween'' is the first Psycho Video that involves a physical fight between Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. *''Psycho Family Halloween'' is the second and last Psycho Video to be posted on Halloween, the first being Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath. *Costumes: **Jesse's costume of the Joker is heavily based upon the late 's portrayal of the Clown Prince of Crime in Christopher Nolan's . Like the Joker, Jesse is mischevious, sneaky, and deceitful. **Jeffrey Jr. is wearing a Batman costume (1960s ), considering that he and Jesse are enemies in real life, similar to the Joker and Batman. **Jeffrey Sr. is wearing a Hulk costume. This is to represent his personality, as both Jeff and the Hulk are characters that wreak havoc when losing their temper. **Theresa is dressed as an angel. She is the only one that doesn't have anything to do with the superhero genre and also reflects her personality, being kind, calm and the mediator of the family. **Corn is dressed as a giant ear of corn. This costume references his nickname. *Coincidentally, ''Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One and Psycho Family Halloween both end with Jesse saying "Turn it off!" but here he says it more quietly, while the last time he screamed it. **Another similarity between these two videos is that they both feature an action by Jesse that could've resulted in injury or even the death of his family members, with Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One featuring Jesse performing a chainsaw prank on his parents without having taken the blades off, and this video featuring Jesse setting off fireworks in a room containing propane tanks, which could have very likely exploded the Morton Building. *''Psycho Family Halloween'' is the only Psycho Video besides Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies and Psycho Dad Axes Laptop where Jeffrey Sr. does not destroy any of Jesse's belongings and instead destroys Jeffrey Jr.'s belongings. *Jesse surprisingly remains in character as the Joker throughout the majority of the video, only changing his voice when Jeffrey Sr. enters the building. *The way Jeffrey Jr. uses a cape to shield himself from Jesse's roman candle is similar to how Kara shields herself from Reactron's attack in Supergirl. *Jesse makes some references to The Dark Knight (2008) in this video: **Jesse flipping a coin in order to see if he will light up the Morton Building is a reference to Harvey Dent, who bears the moniker "Two-Face" after his transformation. Dent is the secondary antagonist of the film. **Jesse asking Jeffrey if he wanted to see his scars is a reiteration of a famous quote said by the Joker ("Do you wanna know how I got these scars?"). At the end of the video, Jesse does a monologue of how he got his scars to Corn. In The Dark Knight, Joker does this to Rachel Dawes and the mob boss Gambol. **Him saying "Ladies and gentlemen (Jesse says gentleman), we are tonight's entertainment!" is the quote of Joker entering the party dedicated to Harvey Dent with his henchmen. **Prior to Jesse lighting up the fireworks, he says to Jeffrey "Go back to Christian Bale, you fuck!". Christian Bale is the actor who portrays Batman in Batman Begins, The Dark Knight & The Dark Knight Rises. **Around the 8:24 mark, Jeffrey makes a reference to the Batman (1960s) as well, saying that Jesse doesn't make a nice Cesar Romero, the actor who played the Joker in that series. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Featured Articles